Motor vehicles commonly include sunroof openings formed in the roof. Motor vehicles also typically include a headliner for covering the inside surfaces of the roof. A headliner for vehicles with a sunroof will include an opening allowing access to the sunroof from inside of the vehicle.
It remains desirable to provide an improved attachment structure for fixing the headliner to the vehicle roof. It remains further desirable to provide an improved attachment structure that secures the headliner along the edges of the sunroof opening where gaps may form and be easily seen.